


NSFW Alphabet- Sam Winchester

by purple_charlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam, F/M, mentions of BDSM, mentions of spanking, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_charlie/pseuds/purple_charlie
Summary: It is what it says on the tin, an NSFW alphabet I found that I'm applying to Sam/Reader(You). Reader is addressed as Y/N if you use the Interactive Fic Chrome extension (which I highly recommend).It's sure to be saucy in here!
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchster/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	NSFW Alphabet- Sam Winchester

Sam groans and shudders behind me, hips stilling as his orgasm rolls through him, hands twitching on my hips. 

“Fuck, Y/N.” He sighs, smacking my ass. I whine at the sting, my skin already hot from his earlier ministrations. “Such a good girl for me.” 

He pulls out slowly, humming happily as a line of his come slides down my thigh.

“Gorgeous.”

I hide my face in the pillow, shivering slightly as my own orgasmic aftershocks roll through me. Sam carefully maneuvers me onto my side and drops down in front of me, bundling me into his chest. We lie there for a few minutes, catching our breath, Sam drawing aimless little patterns on my shoulders. I feel so safe in his arms.

When my breathing has evened out, Sam stands, pulling the sheet over my shoulders and kissing my forehead.

“I’m gonna get you some water, ok?” He asks, cupping my cheek in one big palm. His face has softened, his commanding Dom persona melted away. I nod, words stopped up in my chest. Sam smiles, kisses my forehead before turning to find his boxers. 

I snuggle into the bed as he leaves, drifting in the afterglow while he’s gone. He’s never gone long after sex. Just uses the bathroom, gets me what I need. Sometimes it’s just a glass of cool water, sometimes he brings me a snack if he’s been extra rough. 

I keep my eyes closed as the door opens and closes quietly, Sam’s feet shuffling along the retro carpet. The light changes as he turns off the harsh overheads and clicks on the bedside lamp. 

“Sit on up.” Sam murmurs, sliding into bed next to me. My eyelids feel like they’re weighted down when I sit up, and I press close to Sam’s comforting warmth. He offers me a glass of water with a straw, wrapping his other arm around my shoulders. I gratefully drink down half the glass, Sam’s chuckle reverberating through his chest. 

“Got strawberries.” He offers as he sets the glass down, picking up one of the mentioned fruit and offering it to me. I lean forward and take a bite. I’m not one for being fed, normally, but I know Sam likes to feel like he’s taking care of me after we get really rough in bed. He eats the rest, dropping the stem into the bowl on the nightstand. 

“Wanna keep watching West Wing?” He asks, picking up the remote. I nod, sighing and tucking myself closer into his body, one leg going over his knees, an arm locking over his hips. He relaxes into the pillows, letting out a contented sigh as “ _ Previously, on The West Wing, _ ” comes from the TV.


End file.
